Twilight 2 revu par une folle
by DonaBella
Summary: Je n'ai pas aimé Twilight, et je l'ai ... refait, avec un blondinet bien connu et son chéri ... Sans oublier cette chère Hermione. OS débile !


Petit update… J'ai corrigé toute mes affreuses fautes de frappe, mais pour avoir moins honte, mais je continues à trouver ça un peu beaucoup nul.

Des fics mieux peut-être à venir !

Merci de me lire.

OoOoOoO

Bella ne savait que dire. À sa gauche, Edward Cullen, vampire de son état, beau selon certaines et une vraie horreur selon moi, et vraie boule de farine frigide (oui, la farine peut être frigide) ; à sa droite, Jacob Black, loup garou, ou plutôt loup tout court, indien plein de stéroïdes exposé aux jeunes filles en chaleur. Et elle, elle devait choisir entre les deux. Elle sentait une bon grosse migraine se pointer, et commença a se masser les tempes ( vous avez remarqué, dans le livre, c'est une vraie chochotte ! ). Elle ouvrait la bouche pour délivrer les deux... hum... garçons du suspense, quand un gros bruit retentit.

« POP ! »

"- Aah ! brailla le nouvel arrivant, un jeune homme brun aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux émeraude. Chuis ou ? ajouta-t'il après quelques secondes d'observation.

Les twilightiens, ébahis, ne répondirent pas ;

- Bah dis donc, c'est quoi cet accueil ? Les indigènes, rohlala, c'est d'un plouc, parfois ! babilla-t'il d'un air ennuyé. C'est comme la dernière fois, en Roumanie, leur accueil, j'vous dis pas, c'était d'un froiiiid ! Pareil en Norvège, quoique, là-bas c'est normal, ils connaissent pas la chaleur ! Un peu comme mon ange en sucre, mais lui ça lui va bien... ajouta-t'il d'un air rêveur.

Mon ange en sucre ! reprit-il d'un air cette fois ci paniqué. Où il est ? Mon annnge !

A peine eut-il finit d'hurler qu'un deuxième « POP ! » retentit, et un autre jeune homme apparut à cote du premier. Tout les twilightiens comprirent qui c'était car il ressemblait en effet a un ange. Sans le sucre. Il avait des cheveux blonds très pâles, des yeux couleur orage, le visage du démon qui s'est foutu deux ailes sur le dos, et l'attitude du souverain-dieu-trop-fort-de-la-mort-qui-tue-qui-vous-meprise-et-vous-est-superieur. Le brun se jeta sur lui en piaillant :

"-Draaaay ! Tu m'as manqué, et j'avais peur, aussi, et eux là-bas ils ne me disait rien, cetait flippaaaant, et tu mas manqué, et t'es trop beau avec ce chemisier, en solde a 200 euros chez Guess, j'ai eu raison de le prendre, et on est où, tu m'as manquééé !

-Je t'ai manqué, vraiment ? demanda le blond avec un sourire, sans se départir de sa hauteur et de sa classe. Cela fait... combien ? deux minutes qu'on ne s'est pas vu ?

-Oui, mais j'étais seul dans un endroit hostile ! plaida le brun avec une moue, il faut l'avouer, craquante.

- D'accord, tu as gagné, accepta le superbissime blondinet

Et il se pencha pour embrasser celui qui semblait (quand même) être son petit ami. Le brun se raccrocha a lui, l'air extatique, pour prolonger son baiser. Ils restèrent ainsi accrochés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant et se balançant sur place. 5 bonnes minutes après, la sale boule de farine, décidément teigneuse toussote et dit :

"- Je voudrais pas vous déranger, mais là, Bella allait dire quelque chose d'assez important et euuuh…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car le plus grane des deux, le blond, s'était détaché de son compagnon ( au plus grand dépit de celui-ci ) et s'était redressé. Ses yeux orage lançaient des éclairs et il avait l'air superbement menaçant .

- Aïheuuuu ! On n'interromps pas Draco Malfoy ! Jamais ! souffla le brun d'un air mi-effrayé mi-ravi

- Pardon ? demanda ledit Draco d'un air meurtrier. Bella allait dire quelque chose ? Et bien, qu'elle le dise ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous, que je sache. Aucun respect ! Aucune tenue ! Quelle honte !

Mais si vous tenez tant que ça a avoir notre avis, il fallait demander. Allez-y, je vous en prie. ajouta-t-il d'un, glacial.

- Mais heuuuu...

- Bieeen... Intéressant. Qu'en pense tu, ma biche ? le coupa Draco.

- Les deux types, là, qui se battent pour la nana, ils ont un truc louche. Une genre de... tension. A mon humble avis, ils devraient être ensemble. Et la brunette, là... Hum, il me faudrait 'Mione. Sourit le brun

« POP ! » Cette fois ci, une jeune fille brune a l'air carrément ahuri, apparut.

"- Qu-heuuu ... Je... balbutia-t-elle.

-Miooone ! On a besoin de ton avis sur ce qu'il faut faire de la brunette.

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois de yeux avant de fixer Bella. Celle-ci se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre l'air gêné.

- Cette jeune femme est apperement tiraillée entre deux saligauds (Edward et Jacob sursautèrent, l'air choqué), alors que ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui lui faudrait plutôt... plutôt...

Hermione se rapprochait de Bella tout en parlant, sans cesser de la fixer dans les yeux.

- Je pense qu'elle n'accepte pas sa natuuure profooonde ... psalmodia-t-elle presque.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Bella ; celle-ci fixait les iris bruns d'Hermione.

Leurs visages se rapprochaient dangereusement.

-Il lui faut...

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase. Bella l'avait enlacé et lui roulait furieusement une grrrrosse pelle.

Hermione répondit fougueusement, avec tellement de fougue qu'elles tombèrent a terre, enlacées.

L'enfariné et le tas de muscles contemplaient les deux filles qui se pelotaient joyeusement, atterrés, quand une voix retentit :

-Drayyy ! Moi aussi je veux un bisouuuu !


End file.
